Estudiando El Arte Del Amor
by OOKANI
Summary: El fue a ayudarlo a estudiar, pero no imagino que seria él el que terminaria aprendiendo.[Hao x Lyzerg]...ONE SHOT


Hola, este esotro fic lemon y es mi primer yaoi, la pareja será Hao x Lizerg y esta dedicado a **SteDiethel**, porque tu lo pediste aquí esta con mucho cariño, es universo alterno y la pareja solicitada, espero que te guste ya que, como dije anteriormente, es mi primer yaoi (me hiciste sufrir, ya que no me salía nada de la cabeza, pero lo prometido es deuda, así que espero te guste), y muchas gracias por tu review en el fic anterior.

Bueno basta de tanto bla, bla, bla, y a lo que venimos, al fic.

Nota: Shaman king no me pertenece...bla...bla...bla... y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

Ahora si, comenzamos, espero lo disfruten:

* * *

**ESTUDIANDO EL ARTE DEL AMOR **

* * *

¡rayos, no se que hago aquí! – decía para si mismo un chico de cabellera verde, que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un apartamento, indeciso de tocar o no - ¿por qué me tuvo que tocar con el, debí haber pedido un cambio, o hacer algo¡uy, si! Como si no quisiera estar aquí, pero ¡es que no me siento cómodo¡ya se, mejor me voy, estudio en mi casa y mañana le digo que no pude venir porque...porque... ¿por qué?...¡ah, ya se! Me perdí, si, eso¡hay pero no me va a creer! Si ya he venido con su hermano¡ah! Entonces le digo que me enferme, si eso le diré, ahora si mejor me voy – pensó el muchacho, pero al tratar de retirarse, se abrió repentinamente la puerta, dejando ver a un chico apuesto, de piel morena, cabellera castaña larga y una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El chico al verlo se quedo totalmente embobado ya que aquel joven no traía ropa, solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura tapándole la parte inferior del cuerpo y otra en el cuello, de su cabello caían gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho y su torso para perderse en la toalla que estaba en su cintura, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado.

hola, Lizerg – dijo aquel chico al verlo - ¿tiene rato que estas ahí parado, disculpa si no oí que tocabas, pero es que acabo de salir de la ducha y como puedes ver nisiquera me he podido cambiar – le decía con una sonrisa al petrificado chico que no alcanzaba a asimilar ni una palabra de las que decía aquel muchacho, pero como lo iba a hacer al estar contemplándolo semidesnudo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir el recorrido de cada gota de agua que caía por su cuerpo y tragar con dificultad cuando estas llegaban a su destino y pensar ¡quien fuera esa gota de agua!

¡Lizerg, Lizerg! – lo llamaba repetidamente el chico

¡ah¿qué, que paso? – dijo el pobre chico volviendo en si

¿estas bien? – le pregunto al peliverde al ver su confundido rostro - te estaba diciendo si gustas pasar, solo me cambio y comenzamos a trabajar.

Si, si, claro, esta bien, je je je, disculpa es que estaba pensando en otras cosas – dijo apenado por sus pensamientos

Bueno, pasa y siéntate, enseguida vengo – dijo retirándose del lugar

Si, gracias, Hao – dijo tomando asiento en un sofá colocado en la sala del departamento.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a aparecer Hao con un pantalón negro y una camisa café y su cabello lo traía sujeto en una cola baja.

¡bien, ya estoy listo,disculpa la demora, pero ahora si, a estudiar –decía mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro chico

eh, si, no te preocupes – decía un poco más aliviado el chico ya que su compañero ya estaba vestido – este¿entonces, que estudiamos?

Pues, que te parece, uhmmm, un poco de matemáticas – dijo con cierta cara de fastidio

Bueno, entonces empecemos¿ que no entiendes?

Je je je, nada, je je je – respondió apenado

¡Ehhh, bueno, en fin, tenias que ser hermano de Yoh – dijo en un suspiro

¡oye, por favor no me insultes, no me compares con ese torpe – contesto con desacuerdo – al menos yo intento estudiar, en cambio él se la pasa todo el día con su novia.

Si, es cierto, oye y tu Hao...este...¿por qué no te la pasas con tu novia? – dijo apenado, pero a la vez interesado – bueno, digo¿por qué tienes novia, no?

¡ah, uf, pues no, no tengo – respondió con tono aburrido – pero ¿por qué pensaste que tenia¿ah? – le pregunto dirigiéndole una profunda mirada

Bueno, digo, eres popular en la escuela, todas las chicas están locas por ti, y pues... – decía el chico nervioso por la mirada que le dirigía su compañero – pues..yo...por eso lo pensé, je je je, disculpa si te molesto la pregunta.

No, no me molesto, es más ¿quieres saber el porque? – dijo levantándose de su lugar, para tomar asiento junto a Lizerg, pero sin dejar de mirarlo de una forma extraña.

Ehhh, si claro - respondió tratando de alejarse un poco del joven

Bueno, pues porque ellas no se me hacen atractivas, veras, yo tengo gustos, uhmmmmm, como te diré, diferentes – dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros del otro chico y dándole una mirada sensual, ocasionando que este se pusiera totalmente colorado y dejara de respirar por unos segundos ante las insinuaciones que el otro le hacia - ¿y tu, que dices? Mi estimado Lizerg.

Pues... se podría decir que yo igual – dijo aun nervioso pero sin desviar la mirada de la del otro joven

Después de esa charla los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, solamente mirándose, tratando de ver más allá de los ojos del otro, hasta que el castaño tomo al peliverde por la barbilla y fue acercando su rostro poco a poco a la de el hasta sellar sus labios con un beso.

El beso primero fue suave, cálido, pero no había respuesta por parte de Lizerg, cuando de pronto el chico comenzó a responder aquel beso que le había caído de sorpresa, pero al reaccionar solamente pudo devolverlo, y aquel beso que comenzó como un simple roce se volvió en uno más apasionado, Hao se decidió a profundizarlo aun más al tratar de introducir su lengua en la boca de su compañero, cosa que no le fue negado y así comenzaron a perderse más en los besos que se proporcionaban mutuamente, cuando por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, al hacerlo se miraron fijamente y después de un instante se dieron una sonrisa, para así continuar con los besos y talvez, algo más.

Poco a poco el castaño fue recostando al peliverde en el sofá, mientras el se posaba encima de el, besándolo cada vez más intensamente, para luego recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y así comenzar a despojarlo de su ropa, primero le quito su camisa desabrochándola casi desesperadamente sin importarle romper alguno botones en el proceso, así fue acariciando su torso de manera sensual, para luego recorrerlo con su boca, proporcionándole besos por todo el pecho y el abdomen, entreteniéndose de vez en cuando con sus pezones, cosa que hacia que el otro chico soltará suspiros de placer al sentir los labios de aquel joven en su cuerpo que sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias, Hao al escuchar eso siguió con su tarea desabrochándole el pantalón y quitárselo junto con su bóxer, para así dejarlo totalmente desnudo, al ver que el miembro de Lizerg reaccionaba a sus caricias se decidió a incitarlo a desear más, por lo que le comenzó a besar la parte interna de los muslos hasta llegar a su pene y así comenzar a frotarlo con sus manos mientras veía los gestos de satisfacción de Lizerg al recibir esas caricias, luego opto por comenzar a darle pequeños besos hasta que lo introdujo en su boca haciendo un movimiento de mete y saca, mientras le proporcionaba lamidas y mordiscos alternadamente, su acompañante solo pudo reaccionar colocando sus manos en la cabeza de aquel chico que le estaba proporcionando un placer inimaginable y así tratar de acercarlo aun más y llevar un ritmo cada vez más rápido, mientras Hao al sentir las manos del joven solo pudo sonreír internamente y seguir con su tarea hasta que por fin el peliverde no se pudo contener más y con un grito explotó en la boca del otro, y dejo de ejercer presión en la cabeza de su amante.

Hao al levantar el rostro le dirigió una mirada sensual mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano los restos de los líquidos de aquel chico y se acercaba a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente, el peliverde al reaccionar al beso, en un movimiento lento hizo que quedaran sentados y se separo del beso para arrodillarse frente a Hao, poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de este mientras le proporcionaba besos en su torso, luego desabrocho su pantalón para introducir su mano y masajear lentamente su miembro, mientras este solo acertaba a suspirar al sentir las manos del chico dentro de su pantalón.

Luego Lizerg le bajo hasta las rodillas el pantalón y el boxer y dirigió su miembro de Hao a su boca tratando de excitarlo aun más, mordisqueándolo, besándolo, rozándolo con los dientes y lamiéndolo, sintiéndolo palpitar cada vez más dentro de su boca a punto de explotar, pero repentinamente Hao lo detuvo y lo separo de su miembro, el peliverde lo miraba con extrañeza, mientras este con una mirada de deseo lentamente lo fue volteando hasta dejarlo de espaldas a el y lo incito a recostarse boca abajo en la mesa de la sala, para luego el arrodillarse atrás de el y comenzar a penetrarlo, Lizerg al sentir como el miembro de este intentaba abrirse paso hacia su interior solo pudo dejar escapar un grito, que provoco que su amante se detuviera por un instante dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, después de unos minutos el chico siguió introduciendo cada vez más su miembro en aquel joven que se encontraba frente a él, comenzando así un lento vaivén provocando que aquel grito de dolor se convirtiera en suspiro y gemido de placer, poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, dando embestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes al chico, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de las penetraciones que a cada segundo eran más frenéticas, por instantes volvían a un ritmo lento para después volver a ser cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, logrando que los gemido vayan en aumento por parte de los dos chico, hasta que el castaño no pudo más y dio una ultima embestida profunda y exploto eyaculando en el interior del joven de cabellos verdes dando un grito de placer almismo tiempoque el otro chico, para luego salir repentinamente de él.

En el sofá de aquel departamento que momentos atrás fue testigo de la entrega total de dos cuerpos se puede ver a dos chicos recostados con los ojos cerrados, sus rostros marcados de satisfacción ante lo ocurrido esa noche, hasta que uno de ellos se decidió a romper con aquel silencio.

vaya, eres buen tutor, Lizerg – le dijo de forma irónica al chico – hoy aprendí muchas cosas¿así eres con todo tus alumnos?

no, solo contigo, ya que eres mi preferido – respondió en el mismo tono – y por eso te enseño cosas extra, aunque creo que el que aprendió aquí fui yo.

no creo que estudiando así pueda pasar el examen – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa a su acompañante

yo tampoco, pero ten por seguro que el mío ya lo pasaste y con meritos – le respondió Lizerg con un tono de broma, para luego, acomodarse ambos y así dormir lo que resta de la noche, ya mañana se preocuparían por los exámenes, ahora solo querían disfrutar del momento.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo (quería más), como dije al principio espero que les guste, especialmente a **StelDiethel** ya que esta dedicado a ella.

Si quieren más fics lemon, manden las parejas y yo lo hago, pero reitero **NO HAGO** de Yoh o Anna con otra pareja, no podría, solo entre ellos, bueno me despido y manden sus review, para decir si les gusto o no, porfa.

Eso es todo, me despido, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**El amor no tiene religión, ni condición, todo depende de los ojos con que lo miras".**


End file.
